


Welcome Home

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy's home, M/M, slither slither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: He waits for him patiently, toying with coils as he listens to the footsteps.Gay things ensue.





	Welcome Home

The floor is freezing, shearing through his skin as he walks.  
His stride wavers not. A dark grin strings itself across remarkably pale features. Shadows encompass the hall as if to welcome him home. He lingers not, for the real prize lies beyond. He flicks his hand and a door opens. His sight first lands upon the figure on the floor. A raven nest of hair. Red silk lying beneath. A coiling snake encompassing his bounty. One green eye peeks up, a sly grin follows.  
"Welcome home"

He takes a moment to assess, red glittering as the visual information sets into memory. Harry is ravaged that night. He comes again and again, edged on by the encompassing presence on, around and within him.  
The snake slithers in enjoyment, taking its own pleasure in sliding on warm flesh. Harry is overwhelmed by the sensations. Hisses are set free from his mouth like prayers. Harry arches as flame fills him again as if routine.

He wouldn't rather have it any other way.


End file.
